Heart of the Heartless: Cinder Fall
by marcjc
Summary: "I forgive you." It took years to get those haunting words out of her head. She walks to the edge, her dress fluttering like fire over the horizon. It's said that some people just want to watch the world burn. Others would rather light the flames themselves. Brutality and betrayal, beneath a veil of beauty. Experience the mind and motive of RWBY's fiery femme fatale, Cinder Fall.
1. Chapter 1: Loyalty and Betrayal

_Cinder Fall, the most prominent antagonist in the majority of the RWBY series thus far, has little/no story of her own. Though this ambiguity adds to her enigmatic image, I got bored :). Please note that though I intend to include as few/no spoilers to the main RWBY plot (in fact, much of this story will occur before first season), I will definitely allude to/parallel the canon timeline. One particular episode in the main story provides more insight to Cinder's team than people give credit for, and I intend to expand upon it in great detail_— _with my own twists, of course._

 _That said, please enjoy this interpretation of events untold in the canon plot from the perspective of RWBY's fiery femme fatale, Cinder Fall._

* * *

 _Introduction_

 _Shortly before the 40th international Vytal Festival_

* * *

"I forgive you." It took years to get those haunting words out of her head, but Salem was right, as always. I just wasn't strong enough yet, the young woman tells herself. She walks to the edge of the cliffside, her dress fluttering like fire over the horizon. In the valley below, her mentor's pawns march towards the distant forest. Memories belong in the past, she assures herself. Beneath the burning sunlight, the black figures seem to melt into their own shadows.

This is the last time she'll come to this part of Mistral. Seeing it, she almost instinctively lifts a hand to her neck, reaching for something now long gone. Smiling at the traces of her former self, she decides it's time to tie up loose ends and finally close this chapter of her life. The young woman turns around, placing her past behind her. She muses over a metaphor. She didn't bury him back then, but she can bury his ghost now. It's not the same, but it's good enough to release the shackles on her mind. Nonetheless, part of her still wishes she had something to burn. Vale will have to do. The fire in her eyes ignite in anticipation, challenging the sunlight overhead.

Behind her, the shadows of the grimm ooze into the forest as the green is overwhelmed by black.

Brutality and betrayal, beneath a veil of beauty. This is the story of Cinder Fall.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Emerald Sustrai.

An illusionist. A thief. And a lying bitch. At least when she dies, I won't have any ghosts to bury. She made this easy for me. I notice light from my scroll, followed by the sound of my mentor's voice. "An interesting choice, Cinder. Even I didn't expect this from you. I'd like you to tell me the results once your mind is ready." When my mind is ready? It's not often that Salem doubts me. Challenge, yes. Doubt? No. I put the scroll away and clear my thoughts of Salem's words.

I have time for tea. Emerald's distress call won't come for another couple hours, and I do like the atmosphere of the cafe nearby. It will do. As for Emerald, the girl is certainly skilled, but even this job is beyond her.

As I open the door, I feel the sunlight glowing against my skin. Did I blind him? I swear that man almost crashed into the pole as he ran past me. The cafe isn't too far from here. It's comfortable, and the staff isn't entirely useless. It's a quiet celebration, but I want Emerald to see my leisure and indifference when she calls. The problem is that the sound of my footsteps just doubled. At first, we were walking in different directions, but that guy from earlier is now following me.

I find a good place with an alley nearby and slow my pace. Three, two, one...

"Hey, baby! I gotta say, you really surprised me back there. I probably looked stupid, I know. Tell you what," and he glances towards my destination, "I know this great cafe on the way down. How about lunch on me? I'd like a chance to make up for, you know! C'mon, I'll drive us the rest of the way there." He says, pointing to, interestingly enough, the most luxurious car on this block. I stopped in front of this shaded alley for other reasons, but this is just too perfect. I look at the car, back at him, and smile.

"Actually, my car's not too far from here, thanks." I lie. Before he can try to convince me, I teasingly add, "But, I do know this nice place just downtown. You know the place with the big red sign on top of it?" I take a step closer and tilt my head. This is too easy. "I wouldn't mind meeting there later." I add a wink to the tone of my voice, as if to clarify the hint. "Stay by the downstairs lounge. I'll be there in two hours. Wait for me. I'll make it worth your time." I swear, his eyes almost popped out of his head when I gave the description of the most luxurious hotel in the city. I let him call my scroll for assurance—and so I can track him down later, if I need to. He doesn't even question the flick of my wrist against his car as I lean on it. It probably turned him on. Did he just call me hot? Ironic.

Eagerly, he agrees. I lift my body off of his coffin and make my way to the cafe. Listen to my heels, boy. That's the clock ticking. He eventually drives off after staring at me. That hotel is on the other side of town, far away from me. I'll detonate the flame I planted in a few minutes. Probably after this staff finally brings my tea. Today was supposed to be simple, but it's one annoyance after another. First, the soon to be corpse. Now this obviously new and frustratingly slow employee in the cafe. To top it off, Emerald is making surprisingly good progress. She was capable of stealing from me, so it's to be expected. The sudden news about a vehicle exploding in the streets was at least well timed.

An hour passes. What's taking so long? Emerald hasn't been found yet, so I expect she wasn't killed. The museum I sent Emerald to rob normally has high security to begin with, but it's been heightened even more after my anonymous hint and suggestive trail of incriminating evidence. Theft and an assassination in one night. Atlas mechs and a new contract with a high profile security firm should only be the start of her troubles.

I lifted that girl off of the streets. I gave her life meaning. I saved her from certain destruction. And still she has the audacity to steal one of the few possessions I hold dear. Just because I don't wear it doesn't mean I don't want it, Emerald. It's true, I hated that necklace more than I loved it. But it was a reminder. The man that gifted it to me said he loved me, ultimately before choosing to kill me. The bastard stayed self righteous to the end, too. At the time, I was too scared to put him out of his misery. I panicked at the sight of his blood. Now, though, I'm glad he bled slowly. He deserved it.

And here it is. The call I've been waiting for. I immediately put it on mute. I don't need to hear her—nor does the rest of the cafe. I just need her to see where I am, and that I don't care. The look in her eyes shift from focus to confusion as she realizes what's happening. How does my smile look? I wish I could see. The reaction from her face is good enough, though. She knows she's guilty, and this is her sentence. It's a pity, really. I expected her to start begging and pleading. I wouldn't hear it, but I at least wanted to see what she looked like. Instead, her eyes narrowed and returned to serious focus. Still, she held out long and was even dodging shots when calling me. At least you can die gloriously, Emerald. I'll give you that much.

I decide it's time to tell Salem what I think, but she won't answer. I return my eyes to the news, to enjoy my recent work. I only intended to plant a small bomb, but he took it too far. Filth like that man are the reason the world needs a kick. He was proud, but lacked strength. This world is far too comfortable. The reporter is wrong. The pedestrians weren't innocent. Bystanders are the guiltiest of all. Everyone in this city is guilty, as I'll have the White Fang prove in due time.

I take my time with dinner before making my way back to our—or rather, my—makeshift hideout. The former residents had good taste. I wouldn't mind staying there a little longer. I still have time before I have to contact my client to inform him the job was a failure. It's going to be a mark on my history with this contact, but I never intended to collect payment, anyway. Money has never been the goal.

It's said that some people just want to watch the world burn. Others would rather start the flames themselves. Like right now, with this bitch sitting contently on the couch as I walk in. Emerald Sustrai. I could melt her face off. She throws me the gem, her supposed objective—and for a moment, I am truly impressed. The feeling fades when she throws me a second object. It's the necklace. She actually has the nerve to...

I stop my thought as the necklace disappears into air. I lift my eyes and see Emerald before me, bowing on one knee. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm sorry." I tell her that her apology is a waste of breath. Then, she looks at me with sad, pathetic eyes. "Cinder. There is no necklace. When our last hideout was raided, it was destroyed during the fight."

"Then, why..." Before I can finish my question, I realize where I had gone wrong. All those times I caught her sneaking into my belongings, she wasn't planning—she was planting. She's an illusionist. There was never anything in the glass box to begin with. When she starts to talk again, her voice is still filled with regret, but no blame. No bitterness. "I know how much it meant to you. Yeah, I figured it all out when I sent you that distress call. I already know that you caught me sneaking, but I'd rather have you suspicious of me than to see you lose something so precious to you. It must have really meant a lot for you to go this far." She gave a pained smile at the end.

Before I can offer any words, she looks up into my eyes and speaks first. "I would never steal from you. I owe my life to you, Cinder. Not even this can change that. Because I understand. Again, I'm sorry. I should have told you." And she waits for my answer. My judgment. Despite the circumstances, she bows her head and waits.

After a momentary pause, I speak. "It's been a very long time since I've felt regret." I say this sincerely. Warmly, even. I intend to let her keep all of the pay from the client, but that won't be enough. The least I can do is tell her, "I want you to know: You have now earned my absolute trust. Don't let me down, Emerald."

That last bit lifted her spirits, it seems. It's touching, really. It was especially obvious in her voice when I had her explain her success to the client. Charming.

And then Salem calls, with perfect timing—as usual. "I can that our Miss Sustrai is quite content behind you. So, are you ready to speak?"

"I don't need to. Through this, Emerald has spoken for me. My allies are powerful. As am I." Of course, I'm speaking not for Emerald's success in the operation, but for her loyalty. Salem's smile approves of my answer.

"You have grown, Cinder. In recognition of your effective leadership, I have an interesting prospect to bring to your attention. Esteemed assassin, Marcus Black. His name is only known in the most extreme of circles. Reign him in and add his skills to your own." Like a chessmaster. It's as if Salem already knew how this would all turn out. It's not the first time she's played me like this and followed up with a challenge to overcome. This one certainly won't be easy. Nonetheless...

"We're ready." Emerald Sustrai nods behind me.

* * *

 _As you can see, the canon events regarding Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are included, plus another subtle reference to Volume 3 that will remain unnamed. Hopefully it was presented in such a way that doesn't violate or spoil much of the true plot. There will certainly be more references to the main story_ — _this is intended to parallel and supplement the main plot, after all. I opted to skip the exact circumstances of Emerald and instead focus on her unquestionable_ — _and unhealthy_ — _loyalty to Cinder_ _. I intend to include an explanation for Cinder's desire for power and personal philosophy in the next chapter(s)._

 _Feedback would be much appreciated (and motivate me to continue this story).  
_

 _Edit: I've cleaned up the opening introduction a little, hopefully clarifying the timeline (Intro is Vol 3, "present" is before Vol 1). Also, the number of views/visitors this has received in such short time surprised me. Thanks for your interest, everyone! As of writing this, I'm now including more detailed action (Ch5+) to supplement the drama. I hope you all can enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2: Heart of the Heartless

"Geez. If you sent me to into a deathtrap because you thought I took a necklace, what did that guy do?" Emerald asks, pointing at the wreckage we just passed.

"He hit on me." I answer, flatly. To which she gawks and laughs, of course.

"I guess I should be glad I got on your bad side and lived to tell the story, huh?" Emerald adds, continuing in her usual stride. It's good that she can say this casually. It only took a few words and a matter of minutes, but somehow my trying to kill her strengthened her bond with me. We live twisted lives, indeed.

"Don't believe the myth. Lightning can strike in the same place twice," I say, jokingly. Well, half jokingly.

"Shocking!" She says, or rather, announces. Clearly, she thinks she's clever.

Her mannerisms and body language change as we leave the city behind us. It's some ways away to the location Salem sent us, and given our target, we'll need the cover of darkness on our approach—and for our escape, just in case. So, we timed it right, leaving right before sunset. It's a gloomy landscape, and Emerald's sudden change in spirit doesn't make it any better.

"Emerald. You're allowed to speak. You know this right? So, speak." I say, finally. I'm answered with silence, of course, affirming my suspicion that something's amiss. Calling our target dangerous is an understatement. I can't have her distracted like this. "Emerald. I don't want you dying once we reach our objective because you chose to be emotional."

Planting doubt is all it took to get a response. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about Marcus, I won't lose focus." She stops there, but I know there's more. Finally, she asks, "Cinder, why was that necklace so important to you? All you said a long time ago was that you killed the guy that gave it to you. I don't get it."

I suppose she does have the right to ask personal questions now. Frankly, I don't mind it much. I've accepted her loyalty. But first, "Are you asking because I almost had you killed over it? Or are you measuring your value in comparison?"

"To be honest, neither. It's just that, well," she hesitates momentarily, but continues, "it's gone now. And now it's no secret that it's gone. Yeah, honestly, I wanna know what it was that made you keep it to begin with. Let's be real. That was kinda weird. But how do you feel about it now? What exactly did you have to put behind you?"

I wasn't expecting that. I figured she was still dwelling over the fact that it was reason enough for me to kill her, and wanted to know exactly what that reason was. She'd have reason to feel betrayed and want an explanation. But this? This is concern, isn't it?

"You've humbled me twice now, you know. Don't make this a habit." We both smile, equally understanding the meaning behind the answer. This is silly. After collecting my thoughts, I decide she has the right to know.

"This was before I met Salem. It is also how I met Salem. Emerald, do you remember when I told you I hated the man who gave me that necklace?" She nods. "You may have already guessed, but it is as sentimental as you suspect. I loved him, as well." She nods again, slower this time.

"Cinder, I know you're strong enough to handle it, but I'm not asking you to relive it." She needs to stop with this excessive sentimentality. The sooner I finish this, the sooner she can stop bringing it up. Hopefully this Marcus Black isn't some gloomy, nostalgic old man with nothing but tragic stories.

"It's nothing. And you do have a right to know, after all." I sigh. "My hometown was simple. It was easy. Too easy. My fiance at the time was even easier. He was too soft, too easy going, too gentle hearted. To be frank, everyone was weak." I couldn't help but notice Emerald blink when I said fiance.

Despite being past it, this is the first time I've told shared this story with someone else. It's an odd feeling, but more nostalgia than anything else. Walking into a forest is a hell of a reminder, too.

"There's a forest on the edge of the Mistral border. We were a decent sized town in the middle of it. We had our share of bandits and grimm, of course, with how far we were from major cities. The grimm we could handle—we figured out their patterns. The bandits were a different story, and they moved camp often." Not that it helped them, I smile to myself. "As for your question, my fiance thought it was a good idea to give jewelry to a shaken girl after saving her life. He was apparently planning on giving it to me later that day until I was attacked by a bandit. The timing was ridiculous. He was shaking as he handed it to me, of course. It was the first time he had to kill another person." Emerald is silent, waiting for the rest of the story. I know where her thoughts are going, though.

"I didn't keep it because he saved my life. If it were that simple I would have thrown it away ages ago." I clarify, and she seems to accept the answer. I wonder if she wanted it to be that simple. "I hated it, though. For the first time, I doubted him. He should have been proud. Instead, he was trembling more than me. That was when I chose to get stronger. I wanted these bandits to suffer the same fear I felt. After that, I decided to keep my bow with me at all times. I wanted revenge. For myself, and honestly, for my fiance, too. Shortly after that," and I remember the experience all too well, "I met the woman in black."

"Salem. You never really did explain how you ran into Salem." Emerald says while cutting a path for us, all the while subtly implying that I continue. I've already answered her question about the necklace, but I'll humor her just this once. Besides, we have a long ways to go before reaching Marcus Black.

"At first, she attacked me. This was a few days after my fiance had saved me. I wanted to make him a pie, of all things, so I was out gathering in the woods." Emerald takes the laugh that I let her have and continue. "I stayed near town to be safe, so I didn't expect to find a clearing that wasn't there before—nor a woman in a black robe waiting for me in the center." I find myself bracing my nerves as I share the story. This was the first time Salem showed me fear, and I would never forget it. "She said she was waiting for me, and in an instant the ground turned black. Three grimm surrounded me out of nowhere, and my voice just stopped working. I couldn't make a sound or even move as I watched the claws coming down on me." Emerald listens in silence, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I guess I snapped. I could feel strength in my limbs again, finally free from my paralysis. I lifted my arms to block the giant claws coming at me. Actually, I thought I was blocking, but I tried to punch it instead." I laugh, remembering my former self. "It should have been pointless. But when I touched it, the grimm... exploded is the best way I could describe it. It was as though it wasn't real. Then, something in me took over. I turned to the last two grimm. They also exploded at the slightest touch. The bodies of the grimm melted in to the black floor, and I was left with the woman in black."

"She told me those grimm died because I was stronger. Obviously, I was in disbelief. But she explained it was my spirit. She sensed a fire in me, and wanted to see it grow. She asked me directly what I wanted. I told her I wanted to be strong." I pause, remembering what happened next. "That apparently made her angry. I didn't think the ground could get any blacker, but it did. Her body suddenly grew. She was a giant. Next thing I knew, she was in my face before I could even blink. She warned me to speak truthfully. To reach into myself and think twice before answering again."

"What did you say?" Emerald asks, now stopping behind me. She stopped cutting some time ago and I took lead, guiding us around obstacles instead. Cutting everything down is tiring and unnecessary, especially since we may have to fight when we arrive. We won't be fatigued, but it will be to our advantage to look as though we are. Emerald looks dirty enough, now.

"That was when I realized it. Why I was upset at my fiance. He let that dying bandit see his cowardice in his final moments." This isn't an easy memory, but this part is refreshing. The part that comes after, however, isn't. With pride, "I told her I wanted power. I wanted to be feared."

"I thought as much." She seems content with my answer, expecting that as the end. If I don't finish, though, I know her curiosity will linger. I decided to humor her, after all. The surprise on her face when I continued the story was amusing, at least.

"She gave me the chance to fulfill my revenge. She let me control a pack of grimm, and I found the bandit camp from her directions. At first, I was going to let the beowolves finish off the whole camp. I didn't hesitate like my fiance did. But I wanted more." Emerald's gaze is now a mix of reverence and caution. This is a reminder to her of who I am. "So, I stepped out and let myself be seen. I knew they would recognize me. I was the girl they eyed from the town. I wanted them to see the cause of their suffering. I didn't want them to fear the grimm—I wanted them to fear me."

"I left triumphantly. It started to rain, and it felt good. I pressed the necklace to my chest and whispered, as if to tell my fiance, 'I did it.' Salem suggested I tell the village the good news; that we didn't have to worry about the neighboring bandit camp anymore. It was the first of her games, and I clearly wasn't thinking." Emerald is still silent.

"I don't know how I didn't notice. Or why I thought I could waltz into town so casually. I didn't realize how crazy I looked at the time, but I was just so _happy._ Silly as it was, I didn't notice how much blood I was covered in. I just wanted to find my fiance," and for him to be proud of me, I remembered in my head, "but he found me first. And he had the local huntsmen behind him, armed and ready." And this is the hard part. I wasn't expecting it to be difficult, but it's relieving, actually. I guess I needed to let it out. I silently thank Emerald in my mind for giving me an outlet. The timing is right, too. We're close to our destination. With a kick at the rocks below me, and a stomp on the single growing flower, I continue my story.

"I can't remember exactly what was said. But I told them the bandits were dealt with. The huntsmen tensed up, demanding how I knew this. My fiance was the only one bold enough to question why I had grimm following me into town. It was only then that I realized the beowolves were still behind me. There were cries and accusations. They called me a witch. My spineless fiance just kept asking 'why?'. The first was a neighbor. She started screaming and charged at one of the grimm with a kitchen knife, of all things, screaming that these monsters took her daughter. She just kept stabbing it. When she realized it wasn't reacting, she asked me if I did this—If I controlled the grimm. I wasn't the reason her daughter died, but she didn't get it. My confusion turned to panic. She ran at me, knife raised. She was going to kill me. I just saved her from bandits. But she was going to kill me."

"Cinder..." Emerald calls my name, consolingly. Her sentiments are, as always, unnecessary. To prove it, I continue. This time more relaxed.

"The beowulf closest to me struck her down in an instant, just a few feet away from me. That was enough to set off the huntsmen. They all came in full force. My fiance just stood there, saying nothing like the coward he was." I feel my emotions rising again, but Emerald needs to know this is nothing. Explaining my rage calmly is an odd experience. "That was the last straw. I was angry. I didn't even demand an explanation. Or a chance to explain myself. I didn't care that the reason I even had these beasts was to save the town. I just wanted these huntsmen to know their place. And I had Salem's irrationally powerful grimm at my command."

"At the end, I was down to one badly wounded beowulf that couldn't move, and my fiance. He was still just standing there." I remember it well. At the time, My mind was full of questions. Why didn't he stand up for me? Why didn't he try to save me? If not from the huntsmen, why didn't he try to take me from the grimm when he found me? He didn't even lift a finger to help me when the huntsmen attacked.

Emerald's walking changes and becomes more focused. I don't know if it's because we're minutes away from Marcus Black, or because she already knows my fiance's fate.

"It's kind of ironic, actually. When he killed that bandit to save me, he was shaking with hesitation. But he was completely resolute when he chose to kill me. He ran at me, weapon raised, screaming my name. I thought it was over when my vision turned black. I opened my eyes after hearing his voice—or what was left of it. The sudden blackness was the last beowulf. It jumped in the way of my fiance's sword, fatally slashing him in the process. I left town after that. Of course, I was angry with Salem at first. But she took me in, and over time, I learned from her guidance."

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that my fiance had survived the attack—or rather, he didn't die right away. I wanted to end his pain. I had a dagger in my hand. But I couldn't do it. I just cried. After what felt like ages, I forced the wounded beowulf to finish him. I thought to myself, both of these beings saved my life. And now I'm making them kill each other. As if things couldn't get any worse, I had to watch the dying grimm agonizingly crawl to my beloved's barely breathing body to end his misery. It was long enough for him to get his last words in. Words that I never did understand.

I wish I cried harder. Or that the rain was louder. I just wish I didn't hear him tell me that he loved me. And to please spare the town. But, most of all, I wish I never heard him forgive me.

And with that, we arrive at our destination. We were expecting only one man, but there was also a boy—with emotion in his eyes that I recognized all too well.

"To sum it all up, and to answer your other question, I'm glad the necklace is gone."

* * *

 _Cinder surely wasn't born a psycho, but we are given no background to explain her character and motives. I based this story on a few key traits: her ruthlessness, her thirst for vengeance, and her alluring tone and speech. She must have been used to being an object of attention, and more than aware of her beauty. Some people grow used to having others wrapped around their finger, and Cinder would have been no exception. It's not unreasonable to think she'd have been asked to be married young, either. I personally like to think that prior to her involvement with Salem, she would have otherwise been a normal girl (or skank, haha)._

 _I wanted to include events that would numb her to the significance of human life. I also wanted to explain her disregard for innocents, or in this case (and as mentioned in the previous chapter), bystanders—those that watch and do nothing. She most certainly would have had lingering regrets and memories to haunt her. But when she finally accepts her demons and leaves her ghosts behind her (Hint, that's what my intro in Ch1 was), she will become a dangerous force to be reckoned with nothing to hold her back—as demonstrated in the canon plot.  
_

 _PS: I would like to remind everyone to contrast Emerald's spoken words against the callous judgments in Cinder's mind. This isn't friendship_ — _this is stockholm syndrome._


	3. Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Son

_If you're reading this, thanks for getting this far._ _For those that care, I'll be introducing several more characters in the next few chapters, both directly and indirectly. I'll also incorporate one of the original 4 trailers (Red, Black, White, Yellow). Big hints/subtle allusions to canon in Ch4. Lots of detailed action in Ch5. Stay tuned!_

* * *

"Who's that? I thought Marcus would have been older." Emerald asks, pointlessly. We didn't know what to expect regarding Marcus Black. He could have a family, he could be alone. He could have been with accomplices or apprentices, or perhaps avoiding both. All of the above are still a possibility. Whatever the reason, the man we suspected to be Marcus Black is fighting with an unknown young man. And he's struggling—no, hesitating.

"Just hold, Emerald. The old man is likely our Marcus Black. I have my suspicions, but our goal was to recruit Black for his skills, not his person. Marcus himself is actually of little consequence. If his 'skills' fail against this boy, it doesn't matter. We're here for the best assassin." Emerald nods.

At first the boy was holding back. They both were. But his kicks became more fierce and aggressive. And precise. He's good. He kicks and counters with incredible efficiency, and despite the old man's "efforts," the boy doesn't lose his balance or momentum.

It isn't exactly known if this Marcus Black is one person, or a figurative name used by a league of assassins. I paid attention to what happened in the world when I was growing up. According to my current sources, most of the significant uprisings and usurpations that I recall were directly or indirectly due to the figure known as Marcus Black. The dossier sent by Salem said that activity by the name Marcus Black slowed about two decades ago. That is more than enough time to...

"Whoever these guys are, they've gotta be related somehow. Look at their footwork, Cinder. It's too close." Emerald says, finishing my thought. She's got an eye for detail. I deduced by logic, she by combat intuition. I'll give her a point for that.

"I was thinking the same. Obviously, it's personal. Having them both would have been better, but clearly we're only going to get one. Watch for weaknesses in that boy's technique, Emerald. He's our target." Because Marcus Black will die today.

"Huh? But that guy's on the run now. I thought the older one was Marcus Black? Look, he keeps pushing the other guy back! The younger guy's losing, now. Honestly, Cinder, we might have to rethink our plan. I'm not sure if that's Marcus Black, but if he's this good, we're gonna have a hard time facing him head on." Emerald says, not seeing the big picture. It's starting to annoy me.

"Be patient, Emerald. You're right in that the old man has the advantage. The our young friend here is giving his best, and our supposed Mr. Black far from it. There's a clear difference in skill. Nonetheless, watch the boy. We don't know what to expect from him when we approach." The older man is clearly our would be Marcus Black. It goes without saying that he's the superior fighter. But I see it. Despite gaining the upper hand, it looks like he wants to subdue the boy, not kill him. Marcus could very easily finish his enemy at any point, if he wanted to. On the other hand, the boy's kicks are aimed at breaking Marcus' neck. Marcus, however, keeps trying to disable him. "Don't doubt me, Emerald. The old man will die." If he really wanted to end this, he wouldn't be wasting time trying to break the boy's legs.

It's almost beautiful. The sunset makes both fighters glow. Marcus' movements are lethal and elegant. His every punch and weave seems to match the wind. The grass flows with both of their kicks. The lingering light makes the boy's kicks shine. Marcus may be the better fighter, but he's poorly equipped for this fight compared to the metal I noticed in the boy's boots. Still, he doesn't retreat, nor does he strike to kill. It's tragic, really. This is no student. Marcus Black, one of the most influential shadows in Remnant, about to be slain by his own son. Delightful.

It's time. Even if Marcus wanted to run, he can't anymore. He suddenly charged at the boy with astonishing speed—actually, he almost vanished. But even Emerald called out this mistake. Our unknown young man reacts quickly, as well. Marcus' punch probably would have knocked out his enemy if it landed, but his arms simply didn't reach as far as his son's legs. The boy kicked straight into the charge, forcing Marcus to block instead. He didn't lose his head, but the boy followed up and kicked into his ankle, breaking it. There's no escape now.

The rest is executed surprisingly quickly. Marcus, barely standing, stays defensive. He blocks the boy's barrage of kicks with precision, but it's only to buy time. Even from our position, I saw the tears glisten in the last few seconds of sunset, cast aglow by the burning house behind them. Marcus Black weeps, losing not just this battle, but now his son as well. I'm not sure if the choice was a tactical decision, or an act of mercy to move out of his father's vision. In an instant, the boy was behind Marcus. Despite his leg injuries, he re-positioned himself in one movement and kicked into Marcus' neck. Just as the sunlight faded from the distance, so did the life of Marcus Black.

We could hear the crack from here. The impact hit hard. Marcus' body slammed into the floor, face first. His head bounced at an angle that made even Emerald gasp. Interestingly enough, the boy that showed no hesitation in his strikes, especially in his killing blow, drops his head solemnly. Emerald reads it incorrectly, of course.

"After all that, and now he regrets it? Geez. Make up your mind. How are we supposed to convince him if he can't even get his thoughts straight?" She says, not seeing what I can. I move.

"That not what the look in his eye means. See how he returns to anger when he faces the old man's body? Come, Emerald." He has nowhere to go after this. I'll find out exactly why that house is burning soon enough.

I approach, and he turns towards us. At least we don't have to worry about him being a threat, given his current state. His legs are badly bleeding and he's out of breath. No matter, words are all I needed from the beginning. Emerald stands cautious, regardless.

"What're you looking at!?" He shouts through heavy breaths.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black." I answer, waiting for his reaction.

He cringes at the name. "There you go," he says, spitting at his father's body.

"That's... the assassin?" Emerald says, disbelievingly. It seems she still hadn't decided who was who when we were watching.

"And you're his son." He doesn't answer, not that he has to. "We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well." It's a genuine compliment. I really am impressed. His injuries are far worse than I had thought, now that I can see them clearly. And yet, he still managed to perform that final kick at incredible speed.

"Guess so." He says, dully. Where is your mind right now, boy? I think I understand now why that house is on fire.

"What's your name?" I smile. I don't even have to defuse him.

After a pause, he answers, "Mercury." He's starting to relax now, if only a little.

Is he relaxing because we're women? Or is it because we're addressing him directly? What happened to that confident anger when I mentioned his father? I need to rebuild that pride of his. It would suit him better.

"Mercury." Mercury Black, huh? Now that sounds like an assassin's name. "Tell me. Are you anything like your father?"  
And that's answer number one. The moment I even suggested it, his breathing picked up again. The lingering scent of alcohol from Marcus' body is my next hint at Mercury's childhood. And then there's the house.

"Like this sad excuse?" Mercury says, with anger. He turns his head to Marcus' body, eyes wide, breathing heavily. He stares it for a while, and then tosses his head down in shame. "Yeah. I am."

Sad excuse, huh? Now to confirm what Marcus was drinking to forget. This must be why Mercury set the house ablaze. You've really got nothing left, do you?

"I already knew you were a killer from watching the fight, Mercury. I wasn't asking about that. I'm asking about your mother." I say, bluntly. Emerald looks at me, just as surprised as Mercury.  
He's stunned. Finally, he fumbles through somewhat of a sentence. "What are... How? Wha...? Who are you? Did he send you? That can't be right. Did you work with my father? But you didn't know him? I don't..."

"I have no idea who you are or who your mother was, Mercury. Nor do I have any past connection with your father." I say, shutting him up. His confusion will jump to the wrong conclusions if he keeps blabbering like this. "I'm offering you a chance. Join us. I mentioned your mother. I have plenty of resources, and an even larger access to information." Now he's listening. This has gone on long enough. "What do you seek, Mercury? A reunion? Or revenge?"

After a long silence, he still doesn't give me a direct answer. His eyes keep wandering. Finally he looks into my eyes and asks, "So, what's in it for me?"

Funny, I already told him I'd help him with his mother. Very well. "Are you already used to living a secretive lifestyle?" He nods, without disagreement nor discontent. "Then we'll have plenty of work to keep you entertained, and you won't be stuck holed up in a mountain. I can assure you, it's far from boring."

To any sane person, it's a a one-sided proposition. But Mercury, you really are like your father, aren't you?

"Whatever," he says, obviously interested, "but before your share, I want names."

I can tell already this will require more work than Emerald. But for a talented young assassin, it's a worthwhile investment. He never did give a direct answer about his mother, but no matter. I'm glad the answer was vengeance.

* * *

 _And now we have Mercury Black, with the blanks filled in. There is an instance that follows canon line by line, but honestly, the original scene was for the most part uneventful. I intend to match more of the quotes from Episode: Beginning Of The End word for word, but spoilers should not be an issue. Those that recognize them will hopefully appreciate how they've been integrated into this story. For the record, RWBY in no way presents Mercury as a broken child, nor do I intend to show him as such. He's a work in progress, but have faith that our Cinder will restore his smug pride in due time._


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations in Vale

"Who's that? A faunus?" Mercury asks, looking over my scroll. I'm reviewing my notes as we're flying to Vale for Mercury's first target.

"He's for later. He's a loud mouthed bull with a big ego, but has a knack for gathering people under his cause. Whatever it actually is." I humor him. The faunus, Adam Taurus, is a character I will have to handle delicately, considering how fragile the man's ego is. He's not one that can be won by brute force. Coercion, maybe, but he's the type who'd still want some sort of benefit to himself.

"Ha. Some leader. That cat beside him doesn't look like she's having much fun." Mercury says, noting the bodyguard Adam tends to keep close. They're probably having more fun than he thinks.

"Stay focused, Mercury. We're here because of you, so keep your eyes open," Emerald says in a chastising tone. She's clearly not too fond of Mercury. She usually disarms new acquaintances with casual familiarity.

"Yeah, relax. I'll know him when I see him." Mercury answers, unphased.

"Really?" She rolls her eyes. "It doesn't look like you'll see anything, goofing around like this." Emerald retorts, scouting the crowd below us from the window. Not that our target will be out at this time of day anyway. But enough is enough.

I interrupt, "Mercury. We're almost there. Go get the hatch ready, I have some directions to give the pilot." Mercury leaves to the back of the bullhead. I've noticed him start to walk faster over the last few days. Though it implies improvement, it also means something was wrong to begin with. Allowing him the finishing blow is going to be difficult if he's lying about his recovery. But, back to the reason I dismissed him...

"Emerald. Explain yourself." I shouldn't even have to clarify what I'm asking about. She's been out of line ever since Mercury came onboard.

"You see it. He's a loose cannon. He's too carefree and careless. And don't even get me started on his ego. Guys like him are how jobs get messed up. I don't like him." She says, speaking her mind.

"His character is more than compensated by his combat skills. He's tough to match, in that regard. As for his attitude, its just his pride. We'll give him something to be proud about." I answer, not fully denying her statement. She's not exactly wrong. But Mercury's pride will be what cements him as an ally. In fact, I should boost that ego a bit more. Emerald's recent outbursts, however, are grating my nerves. "Come, Emerald. We're about to land." I give the pilot directions to our rendezvous points and specific times, then meet Mercury at the hatch. We land and walk into the spoiled and sheltered city of Vale.

"So this is what Vale looks like from the inside, huh?" Mercury says, eyes wandering curiously. He's not the only one, Emerald is just as enthralled, eyeing each bookstore and foreign food stand we pass. We have time before we expect to intercept our target, so I figure this a good time to let them go on their own for a while. It will be a good test to see how well Mercury can follow directions as well, provided he actually returns.

"We still have plenty of time. Why don't you two go relax for a bit? We'll meet back here in two hours." Normally, I would say one hour, but Emerald has me curious.

"Really? Wow boss, you're alright, you know that?" Mercury says to me. I smile, and turn to Emerald, who is eyeing the bookstore across the street.

"I'll see you both soon." I leave them both and head for the food stand I see down the street.

I lose sight of Mercury after he turns a corner. Emerald went into the bookstore, but, as expected, walked back out just a few moments after. As I'm ordering the food, I see her follow Mercury's path from a different street. It's amusing, though. She might actually like visiting bookstores and libraries. Food in hand, I get back to business. She usually scouts when I let her have leisure time like this, so she's probably testing Mercury herself.

When I do catch sight of Mercury, my questions were answered. I must say, I'm quite pleased. I saw him passing through a park, a long stretch of one way street, and a crowded, yet open plaza. Emerald still follows suspiciously, not seeing the connection. Mercury didn't stop once. Not for the stands, stores, or even the shop girls eyeing him. I quicken my pace and approach Emerald.

"Enjoying yourself?" I say from behind, catching her attention.

"Cinder! I was just..."

"Spying on Mercury? Have you noticed it yet?" I ask, handing her one of the three packs of takeout I ordered earlier.

"Ah... Thanks, Cinder." She accepts the food, dropping her previous alarm. She's always been like this when I bring her food. It's one of these odd things she seems to be eternally grateful for. "What do you mean? At first, I thought he noticed me following him. But he's just walking around."

"Indeed. I don't think he noticed you, though." She followed him, but doesn't see the meaning behind Mercury's little stroll. "Emerald, every area he's passed through—how open were they? More specifically, in those places, how many avenues for escape were there?"

And now she gets it. The park and plaza were too wide and had minimal cover. The long street lacked alleys nor turns for a considerable distance. Mercury isn't relaxing, he's plotting which places to avoid—or where to lure someone into.

"Okay, but still!" She doesn't have anything to add after that.

"Give it time. This was certainly insightful, at least." And now, Mercury does stop. For what seems to be a homeless man, of all people. Now I'm curious. I'll either be impressed or disappointed in a few moments. I approach, but Emerald chooses to stay behind. It looks like she's walking towards the library. Charming.

Mercury hands the man on the ground something, presumably money, shakes his hand, and starts walking towards me.

"So what did he say?" I ask. Mercury just smiles.

"He told me we're in luck. The guy we're waiting for tonight tends to meet with some big wigs at the docks. Probably with more of the people I'm after. And that one of those meetings just happens to be tomorrow night. What do you say, boss? Change in plans?" At least he knows to ask for permission.

"Hmm. So you ignored all those pretty girls on the way here just to see some dirty old man?" I tease him whilst updating our pilot with instructions through my scroll. I hand him his food.

"Huh?" He's dumbfounded. It doesn't matter. I already got my answer, this is just for my amusement. Then, he continues, "Oh, I get it. Did I pass the test then?" I continue smiling, and he adds, "Then tell Emerald to remember the places I passed through. They'll be useful for an ambush. That means they're also bad for us if we're running away."

Now that, I raise a brow to. Minus one point on your stealth, Emerald. "You have most certainly passed, Mercury. But humor me. Was your plan to look for someone homeless from the beginning?"

After scratching his head for a few moments, he answers, "My dad always said, 'if you need to know a city, ask the rats.'" Well, at least he didn't give me a sympathetic, bleeding heart story. I need an assassin, not a charity.

"We'll revise our plans for tomorrow night, then. Well done, Mercury. This time, you really are free to roam. Meet at this place tonight, whenever you'd like. Your room's on the 5th floor." I send him the location, and he gawks.

"Woah. Isn't this kinda expensive, boss? I thought we were trying to lie low?" He says. He shouldn't be complaining, this was part of the deal.

"When we met you, I did mention we'd have plenty of assignments for you to enjoy." I leave emphasis on that last word. "Or did you secretly like being holed up in a mountain, all by yourself?"

He laughs at my answer, gives a thumbs up, and walks away while mumbling something about having a cool boss. I think a little more ego boosting should do. Reigning him will be much easier than building him up, at least.

I contemplate walking to the library to update Emerald in person, but messaging will do. Instead, I walk back to the park that Mercury passed through. The children should be leaving by this hour, and it gives me a nice view of Beacon Academy. From here, it towers against the sunset. Ozpin is certainly sly, filling children with inspiring views of his academy before they're even of age. One of my mentor's objectives is within those walls. And if Adam Taurus proves to be as useful as he seems, that prize will be mine to collect.

After some time, I make my way up to my hotel room and resume my planning over the White Fang. The forsaken and forlorn faunus. Who else is better suited to disrupting Vale's pacified living? The current leadership has done well, but Adam Taurus would certainly progress things quicker. I systematically plant leads for his agents to discover. A major Schnee Dust Company shipment is scheduled for Vale, and it's going to have as much security as it does precious cargo. It's going to be a difficult job, and he'll have to travel lightly, but his skills combined with that bodyguard of his should suffice. Vale will be hit twofold. Economically it will suffer from the subsequent dust shortage, and fear of the faunus will be rekindled—or born anew in younger hearts.

My scroll alerts me that both Emerald and Mercury have checked into their respective rooms, Mercury arriving significantly later. I'm curious, but get my answer after he messages me with an update.

He went to investigate the docks further. Apparently there's a warehouse that's had things moved over the last few nights. The once full warehouse is now nearly empty. Whatever they're transporting, it's certainly large if they require all that space. No point in worrying now. Infiltration shouldn't be an issue. It's the fighting that may be a problem.

Ideally, Emerald and I could surprise our target from a distance with our combined firepower to overwhelm his aura, and then finish him. The problem is, Mercury doesn't have anything to shoot. I'll have to fix that in time, but if he doesn't get the finishing blow, this is all pointless. I should be grateful that we're potentially getting more than one of our supposed targets at once, but I should remain wary. I still have the matter of Mercury's unknown recovery progress. But unless we have interference from experienced huntsmen, none of us should have issues incapacitating mere bodyguards. I set my scroll down and sleep.

I wake, and head to the lounge. Emerald is reading at a table, and Mercury seems to have not left his room yet. I walk to Emerald's table and sit with her.

"What did you think of Mercury's update?" I ask.

"It's not bad. The way he got the info was pretty basic, but not bad. He better pull his own weight tonight. I just wanna get this overwith already." I stopped listening halfway through her sentence to eye something black by the window.

There's something off about that bird. Though I'm not the superstitious type, I can't help but remember that crows are a sign of bad luck.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Luck

_I've changed things up quite a bit in this chapter. We've had plenty of character development up to this point_ —d _on't you think it's time for a little action?_

 _Feedback is definitely welcomed. More action? Or drama?_

 _Also, I hope you're not getting comfortable with Cinder's "bonding" with the team. Don't forget her role in RWBY as an extension of evil incarnate._

 _Domination. Destruction. Disillusionment. Our little diva :)_

 _And yeah, I'm a sucker for alliteration_ — _if you haven't noticed by now._

* * *

I leave the hotel first. We will approach the docks separately, so as to attract as little attention to ourselves as possible.

I left long before the others to stop at a cafe I noticed yesterday while following Mercury. It's certainly more upscale than the last, but also more noisy. Actually, noisy would be an understatement. People are shouting and cheering at the screen. It's a broadcast showcasing a match between a tall young woman and a clearly outmatched man. She's skilled, but I can hardly call this strength.

Her red ponytail trailed like a crimson streak with every strike, arcing and snapping with each movement. If I had to describe her opponent in one word, I would call him unpredictable. The man was full of tricks, but she was quick to adapt and never lost the advantage. Even now, as he tries to outdo the reach of her significantly shorter sword, she reveals that her weapon can change. She adjusts her distance and assaults him with a barrage of thrusts from what is now a javelin. She hasn't even had to lift her shield. Her opponent is fast, but is now in retreat.

It ended quickly. He lunged back to escape, gaining significant distance. Before he even landed, she threw her javelin straight at him, leaving him the choice for his own defeat—by damage or by boundary. That is, if he even saw the second one coming. His longsword was preoccupied deflecting the javelin. In the next instant, she slammed into him with her shield, knocking him out of the arena. He should have crashed into the perimeter wall with the combined momentum from his jump and her impact, but no. He landed in the soft grass. Mercy? More like a pitiful waste of skill.

And now more cheering. These people are calling her their champion, and I'm sure little miss noble entertains the idea of being their shield. It's a pathetic excuse for weakness. They wouldn't need her sword if they could hold one themselves. Such a sheltered world. Even now, the victorious girl walks to her fallen opponent, lending him her hand. Rewarding his weakness. Honor won't save you in the real world, girl—what I would give to teach her this lesson personally.

I finish my tea just moments after sundown. I take some time to scout the area, ensuring I'm not being followed before making my way to our rendezvous point. It seems clear, but what's with the birds today?

When I arrive, Mercury is already there on the rooftop overlooking the docks, waiting. Seems he's eager. Emerald said she thought she was being followed, so she'll be arriving late to shake off any potential threats. I see our main target, but did we get lucky tonight?

"So who else are we adding to the list, Mercury?" I ask, observing the situation below. Another bullhead is about to land, adding to the two ships already present. Large containers were hauled from the first two, but the third seems to be unloading passengers rather than cargo. I lose sight of our original target as he follows a large crate into the warehouse.

"Cinder. There. See the group just getting out of the ship? Look. Just behind the weird guy in the white suit. Next to the little girl with the umbrella." I look at the airship and see a party of three stepping off. In front is a man with flame colored hair and a white suit, twirling his cane for no apparent reason. Following closely behind is a small young woman walking with an open umbrella. Did she have that open inside the bullhead? It's the middle of the night, too. Lastly is a man in a gray suit, walking with a certain confidence in his stride. He's certainly full of himself.

"I see him. Any others?" I resume my analysis of the situation. Or I would, if Mercury would stop getting so worked up. I see Emerald in the distance. She's in position now, waiting for our signal on the other side of the docks.

"No. That's it. That's him. That's the guy responsible for my what happened to my mother. He had her killed after she finished disposing of her last contract." I didn't expect his mother to be an assassin as well. Amusing. "She'd still be alive if my father was actually there for her, Cinder. He let her die. And this bastard," he points to the man in gray, "had the nerve to come back to my father and offer him another job." His voice is filled with spite, but not sorrow. Good.

"And your father accepted." Mercury nods. Do I suddenly smell alcohol?

"That guy must have set your mother up to tie up loose ends. Guess we're all here for the same reason, huh?" Mercury and I turn to the unfamiliar voice behind us. A tall man with jet black hair and red eyes stares down at us, hand ready at the sword on his back. There's something odd about that weapon. "Honestly, I almost didn't believe it. I thought you were the bad guys, but here you are, getting ready to fight other bad guys." He laughs at his own joke and then says, "By the way, is Salem running a daycare, now?" He looks at me, dead in the eyes.

"You know this guy, Cinder?" Mercury questions, in fighting position.

"No. But he's clearly a problem." I don't know who this man is, but if he knows about my connection with Salem, he must be eliminated. With extreme force.

"It's your unlucky day. Both of you. At first, I showed up in Vale to stop that mech smuggling going on down there. Then I ran into you. But," he pauses, gesturing to the scene behind us, "don't you think that if we make enough noise up here, they'll panic down there? Sorry kid," he says now to Mercury, "your mom's gonna have to rest in peace some other way." Then he vanished.

"Cinder!" I see Mercury's heel going straight for my head... No.

I immediately duck and thrust my swords behind me. I hear an impact, but they hit nothing. The sound was Mercury's kick deflecting the attacker's sword, meaning he's airborne. Sword? The grinding noise still hovering above me alerts my senses. I dash forward and leap, readying my swords into a bow. I turn and shoot three arrows into the man in a firing path wider than his sword should be able to deflect.

So that's what the noise was. The moment I released my arrows, his sword split and the handle extended into a full sized scythe. Using the blade and length of the handle, he deflected two of the shots and dodged the third in midair. Mercury kicked him in the middle of the movement, but the man hooked Mercury's leg using the side of his scythe, pulling Mercury down and off balance. Both the man's scythe and Mercury smash into the rooftop. This isn't good. Mercury's lucky he didn't lose his foot, but the man doesn't seem to be showing mercy. At least the scythe made enough of an impact into the roof to throw debris into the air. If the noise didn't blow our cover, this most certainly will. We're not within Emerald's field of view from our position. I have no choice.

I trigger the dust in my sleeves and act on those shattered pieces of roofing while they're still in the air. I sharpen the edges. I don't have time to amplify the density, but this is just a signal and distraction. The shards, now sharpened and under my control, stop falling and reorient towards our unknown assailant. I launch the shards in the front of the man's path, stopping his advance on Mercury. The sound and sight of my shards from above consequently alert everyone down below, but Emerald should be on her way now.

Mercury kicks himself away from the man, getting back on his feet. I suppose there's no holding back now. Now that there's enough distance, I ready an even greater concentration of dust from my dress as quickly as I can. I take aim at the ominous silhouette framed against the full moon. I charge straight at him, preventing his pursuit of Mercury—I have to keep them apart from each other. He readies his guard against me and takes the bait. When he does, I kick below me and change my direction to the side towards Mercury, grabbing him by the arm as we jump down from the rooftop. And, ignition. The explosion I set off up there will without doubt bring more threats in our direction. I don't expect the man to have been killed by the blast, but the incoming guards should finish him off.

"I thought you said you didn't know that guy, Cinder. He really sounded like he had a bone to pick with you." Mercury asks as we run, his mind still focused on the man.

"It's as I said. I don't know who that man was. Not that it matters," I take a glance at Mercury to gauge his reaction, "He's not our target." And now we're back to the matter at hand.

"You got that right, boss." He smiles with narrowed eyes. We redirect our attention to the warehouse. The path here was clear, thanks to the distraction from my explosion. Our man in gray is inside, behind several bodyguards. Our original target likely still is, as well. I stop at the side of the warehouse and instruct Mercury to kick a hole into the wooden wall. I concentrate my dust and take aim. His kick splinters several pieces that I shoot into the guards. The screaming sounded like I hit at least two bodyguards, but what is with that girl's umbrella?

Repeating the same trick won't work. I call Emerald's scroll and order her to make use of a window I noticed above us while we still have the element of surprise. Mercury and I move into position at the warehouse door. The remaining few guards in the warehouse turn away when they hear the window shatter above them and begin to open fire on Emerald when they see her. The flame haired man and one of the guards rush up to the second floor to pursue her, leaving Mercury and I to deal with our target and the girl with the strange umbrella. Emerald will be joining us shortly. She never came through the window to begin with.

Our original target was nowhere to be seen, but I'm certain that this man in the gray suit is Mercury's true goal. Mercury is already in the warehouse, out of sight. He artfully incapacitated two more hidden guards in his path, keeping them out of view, as well. Emerald's illusion gives us enough time to slip in while I update our pilot. Time to work on my acting. That man on the roof said there were mechs being smuggled in these crates. I walk into the open and approach the remaining two before me. The girl doesn't bat an eye. The man, on the other hand, is feigning amusement. He pretends to smirk, but I see his fingers trembling.

"My, my. I beg your pardon, young lady. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" He says. Is he trying to belittle me? It's almost cuter than this little girl's smile.

"She's not here, boss! Huh?" The flame haired man called from above, unable to find Emerald. Seems he's only now noticed me. Mercury stays out of sight.

"Tell me which of these two is worth more. Selling these mechs?" I slowly move to a nearby crate and glide my fingertips along it, drawing their eyes in my direction. "Or handing your head to General Ironwood?"

"I never would have guessed you to be one of Ironwood's pawns," he says with doubt in his voice. His eyes glance down at the bodies of the guards from earlier—not exactly Ironwood's style.

I laugh. "Since when did I suggest that? Truth be told, both choices bore me. Neither are worth my time." I can see his eyes wavering in confusion. I now have his complete attention. All that's left is to set up Mercury's grand entrance.

"So you'd throw away both options? Insane. What exactly did you have in mind? That's a lot of money, little girl." He says, believing that such things matter to me. It doesn't matter if his bounty is as high as he thinks it is.

"Options? This?" I tap on the crate beside me. "Oh my. I'm disappointed. I didn't expect your ambitions to be so low." I believe I heard something like awe come from above me. The girl in front of me just blinked. Almost ready. "I don't think you understand your value—or lack thereof." Mercury is now in position. "You're not even worth a name. You amount to nothing."

"Qrow Branwen!?" The flame haired man on the second floor shouts, rudely interrupting me. It seems he's being attacked by the man we fought on the rooftop earlier. At least he's someone else's problem for now. Interestingly enough, though this Qrow tried to kill us, it looks like he's trying to capture the annoying man with the cane instead. "Neo!" The girl in front of me leaves in response, rushing to her accomplice upstairs, leaving our target unguarded.

Not a moment after, a large mech breaks out of one of the crates, complicating matters further. Truth be told, I'm impressed that they acquired such a thing. This is an early development Atlesian Paladin prototype—Ironwood's new pet project. It seems the pilot is our original target as well, as luck would have it. The warehouse shakes from the mech crashing into other crates and support beams. Somehow I don't think he knows how to pilot it. The man from the rooftop—this Qrow Branwen fellow—is still busy fighting off three enemies at once. This is our chance. In the chaos, the man in the gray suit tries to flee. Before I can block his escape, Mercury pursues and ends him with a hard kick to the side of the face. It's quick and anticlimactic—far from the glorious setup I was giving him. Still, he looks quite content.

"Dammit, I needed that guy!" Qrow shouts at us from above while, surprisingly, pushing his opponents back. It's becoming hard to hear in here due to this fool in the Paladin firing blindly at nothing. He's figured out how to shoot, but not how to turn—nor aim. It's not helping anyone. If that mech wasn't so ridiculously large, I'd have skewered him repeatedly.

Qrow sets his sights on Mercury, now recognizing us as a priority threat. However, when he jumps from the second floor, he dives for the Paladin instead. "You stay right there, Roman!" He seems to be addressing the flame haired man. He lands on the cockpit and stabs into it. Did he just kill the pilot? No, he went for the controls.

"Come, Mercury. We're taking our leave." I call to Mercury. It shames me to admit it, but this Qrow is dangerous, as is the condition of this building. This warehouse won't last much longer—and now the mech is turning in circles, uncontrolled and firing nonstop. Another support beam takes a hard hit.

Part of the building collapses right on top of Mercury. He attempted to evade, but moved much too slowly. I minimized his involvement to keep his recovering leg injuries from Marcus Black out of the equation, but even I didn't expect this. Dusty moonlight fills my vision as half of the warehouse crashes down. I'm trying to listen for Mercury's screams through the cloud of dust. He's still alive, but it looks like debris has him pinned by the legs. He's badly wounded. However, despite his current condition, Mercury is still valuable. The Paladin's gunfire seems to have stopped.

Suddenly I see a shift in the dust, with an ever so subtle glint of light _._ I raise my swords, but it's too fast! In the blink of an eye, Qrow Branwen appears before me and slashes into...

Nothing? He didn't even land beside me. I feel a familiar grip on my hand and find myself being pulled towards the warehouse entrance. Emerald. The illusion won't last much longer, so she makes haste to our exit. I hear gunfire and weapons crashing behind me. This Branwen must be fighting the Roman and Neo we encountered earlier.

I see our bullhead on approach now, but it's too soon. I stop and turn around. I refuse to leave here empty handed.

"What are you doing? That guy with the scythe made too much of a mess, Cinder. Forget Mercury!" She shouts, running to me. "We don't need him! Everything was going fine!"

I've had enough. First the disruption. Then humiliation. And now, insubordination. I turn and slap Emerald, violently. "Do _not_ mistake your place." Her eyes seem to show more pain than where I struck her. I pierce through her emotions with my glare, and she returns to obedience. I turn back towards the sounds of fighting. It sounds more desperate now. Emerald will follow suit shortly.

Let's see how your luck fares four against one, Qrow Branwen.

* * *

 _"I take aim at the ominous silhouette framed against the full moon_."

 _In case you've forgotten, Qrow is a bit of a badass. Canon RWBY hinted that Qrow had a lengthy history of being a nuisance to Cinder (and her accomplices, remaining unnamed). As a reminder, the events in this chapter take place before even Vol 1, Ep1.(Proof: Description of the Paladin, recruitment of Emerald/Mercury, Black Trailer)._

 _How's that for early enough?_


	6. Chapter 6: With Friends Like These

I return to an interesting sight. A scythe, nearly twice the size of the girl opposing it, repelled by an umbrella. Qrow slashes with lethal precision, but the girl playfully flips in retreat, as if dancing. Emerald could learn from her grace. Did she just curtsy? At first they were merely exchanging blows, testing their opponent's range. Qrow's fully extended scythe leaves him at a disadvantage when point blank. As their weapons collide, this Neo woman casually exploits this weakness by revealing a blade at the tip of her umbrella, past the scythe's effective range. He can use the handle to push back the umbrella, but the blade still reaches through. Attempts to hook her like he did with Mercury will prove fatal.

Nevertheless, I wouldn't say Qrow is at a disadvantage, despite the supporting gun fire from this Roman character's cane. And what a character he is. That laugh of his almost makes me regret choosing sides.

They exchange blows back and forth. Qrow's agility keeps Neo on her toes, and he makes effective use of his range, seemingly unhindered. He takes every opening to strike at Roman when he can, but it seems that this buffoon's cane twirling earlier wasn't just for show. He can't gain the offensive as effectively as Neo, but he can certainly hold his own defensively. Even now, as Qrow slashes at him with alarming speed, Roman parries until Neo arrives to support.

I'll create an opening soon—Mercury is still bleeding somewhere in there. Qrow leaps back, with Neo in pursuit. Suddenly, she thrusts her umbrella forward and releases it in his face, blocking his vision. It's just outside of her hidden blade's range, but that wasn't the goal. His action concealed, Roman fires from his elevated position behind them. Neo retracts her umbrella and retreats immediately before impact. It's an unexpectedly strong blast, but I doubt it connected. With Qrow no longer in sight, I ready my bow and take aim at Neo.

I watch the dust kicked up by Roman's shot and wait. Emerald prepares to shoot, anticipating the follow up.

And there. Just like earlier against me, a subtle shift in the dust. I fire. Qrow appears behind Neo. His speed takes her by surprise, but my arrows arrive at the same moment—forcing him to deflect instead. He is pushed back even further as Emerald opens fire, thus allowing Neo and Roman time to regroup. The two eye us cautiously, but Neo visibly relaxes, returning a welcome smile this time. Undaunted, Qrow resumes his attack, pushing Neo back with several slashes. Just as she leaps backwards, Roman, previously on a raised platform, drops behind her. To my surprise, he raises his cane to the back of her head and fires.

The air around Neo shatters like glass as the shot passes through and Qrow is repelled by the blast. I'm fascinated. Another illusionist? I should stop comparing her to Emerald. Tossing my amusement aside, I close in. It seems Neo was sitting safely beside Roman during his entire stunt. She joins me in a joint offense against Qrow.

Qrow is truly remarkable. Recalling the rooftop, I decided to return the favor of slashing at his head from behind, but he slammed his scythe in reverse against my swords. Neo and I attack him from opposite sides, but he repels us both. He inverted his scythe; he now holds the blade behind him, blocking both of my swords with its length. He uses the opposite end of the handle to parry Neo and knock her back by brute force. Even when I attempt an approach at another angle so he can't block us both, he slashes in a circle faster than we can catch. Above, straight on, and below—he slashes from all angles relentlessly. Roman can't safely fire into us at this range, but he's smart enough to shoot when we successfully force Qrow into retreat.

Our troublesome friend runs back towards the collapsed section of the warehouse, using the fallen crates for cover—and to keep me and Neo from surrounding him again. It seems he's retracted his scythe. "Emerald!" I call out and gesture to the unsuspecting Roman. She arrives just in time to deflect the gunfire from Qrow's now retracted sword. Seeing her partner's safety, Neo rushes at Qrow, umbrella raised as a shield. It's the first time in this fight she's turned her back to me. I take the invitation and follow closely, readying my bow behind her. She blocks his gunfire with her umbrella, and I shoot my arrows over her shoulder between volleys. The problem is we're going in the direction where I last saw Mercury. Qrow continues retreating, shooting, and deflecting my arrows simultaneously.

I whisper into Neo's ear and ready my next move. She chuckles in agreement. The section ahead is illuminated by the damage above us, setting the stage beautifully. She jumps forward into the light, continuing the chase alone. I don't follow her. Instead, I raise my bow, take aim, and fire. My arrows catch her by surprise, forcing her hand to block. I immediately close the distance and slash the umbrella out of her hands before she can recover. I kick her to the ground as her umbrella slowly floats down behind me, far beyond reach. I jump back and turn to finish Roman, leaving her for dead as I regroup with Emerald.

At least, this is what Qrow sees. And he takes the bait, again. He rushes forward to slash at the now seemingly defenseless Neo. When I hear my signal of the illusion being shattered, I close in from behind. He quickly regains his senses upon landing, only to see the real Neo waving whimsically from afar, and the umbrella floating straight to her. By the time he notices my approach, my swords are already above him.

But really? How is he this fast? I heard the impact of his scythe sooner than I saw it. I'm knocked back, and I see him charge at me in pursuit.

And there, beneath the moonlight shining from the shattered ceiling. As if the spotlight was saved solely for him, an unexpected hand rises from the rubble, reaching for Qrow as he passes overhead. As poetic as the scene was, the effect was quite crude. His angle altered, Qrow crashes into the ground—right into my sights. I prepare to shoot, but Emerald gets there first, cutting down from above. He shields his body using the length of the scythe handle, and flees into the shadows. I check, but he's gone, with nothing to be found but a single black feather.

"Mercury! Hey, wake up!" She pushes the debris off of him. His coughing at least suggests he's still breathing. Saving me must have gained Emerald's favor, as she's now frantically trying to keep him conscious.

The man named Roman approaches us, and matches my gaze. "Why, hello, gorgeous." And then he started laughing like a madman.

"I truly hope that wasn't supposed to impress me." I answer flatly. Should I remind him of the body in the gray suit just a few feet away from us? Neo tugs at his coat sleeve. He discards his previous bravado and assures her of something, in the most ridiculous manner possible. What a sight.

"Okay, beautiful. I've got a deal for you." I have a feeling this is going to annoy me. "That guy you folks killed was something like my boss. The guy paid the bills, so to speak. And trust me, there are a lot of bills. The name's Roman Torchwick." And up goes the cane. "My accomplice, Neopolitan." She bows at her introduction. "You see, I've got a great many resources and a wide network to bring the money in, but this was the guy that found the money to be had. You handled this operation of his like it was chump change. And I like it." There's that laugh again. "I want more of what you've got. Get it? You help me, I help you. And your buddy, here." He points at Mercury. This Roman could be useful, but that arrogance needs to be put under control. Or under my foot.

"Are you done with your speech?" He recoils, genuinely shocked that I didn't take his supposedly gracious offer. "Let me remind you of that other man's value. Do you really think you could offer anything to bargain with me?" He must be confused as to why I bothered to help them with Qrow to begin with. Neo drops her smile. "I thought as much." I relax my tone. "But," I pause, giving them air to breath, "that doesn't necessarily make you worthless."

Businessman, swindler, or thug. Whatever he is, he has success and strength—well, enough of it, anyway. He will do. His connections within Vale, considering the scale of this foiled operation, might even prove fruitful. "Very well, Roman Torchwick. Now, prove yourself. Our dear Mercury here is a talented assassin, as I'm sure you've already noted. Wouldn't his talents go to waste if he tragically lost use of his legs?"

Roman walks to examine Mercury, still guarded by Emerald. "Sure thing," and he pauses, "boss." This sarcasm had best not become a habit. I've burned people for less. "Hey, uh. Boss? Hate to break it to you, but this is pretty bad. I mean, we'll make sure the kid doesn't bleed to death, but his legs aren't gonna make it."

"Roman. I don't think you understood me." Emerald lifts Mercury onto her back and follows me as we make our way back to our bullhead. "That wasn't a request." He takes a close look at Mercury's legs as we pass him, and he sighs. Neo returns to her professional smile. "Oh, and Roman. I'd prefer if you called me by name. I don't like how you said 'boss' earlier. Cinder. Cinder Fall." Somehow I doubt he'll listen entirely, but his network may prove useful. I might even expand on it and put it to use myself. At least Neo isn't half as bad. She's even waving as we leave.

Following Roman's coordinates, we flew to a hidden facility just outside of Vale. Roman's agents are working on Mercury's legs. He assured me that Mercury's fighting ability wouldn't be impeded. I'm going to melt that man if he's wrong. As for the docks, a follow up crew collected the remaining Atlesian Paladin protoypes and dust before officials arrived—quite efficiently, might I add. Roman's party was supposed to be the buyer in this exchange. Calling him pleased would be an understatement. He was able to collect the spoils at no expense, and his fallen guards didn't seem to count as one.

On the way here, we noticed our original target escaping from the docks. It seems he escaped from the Paladin during our entanglement with Qrow and ran for his life. To our amusement, he was running through the same long stretch of road Mercury deemed perfect for an ambush yesterday. When I offered that we land and take him out for Mercury, he refused. He said the "big guy" in the gray suit was all he was really after, and that the rest of the names were just threats and bait. I brought up his mother, but he still refused. Truth be told, I liked his answer. His exact words were, "Thanks, but no thanks. My mother died a long time ago, Cinder. It's not like I went after this guy for her, specifically. I just didn't like how he thought he could piss me off and get away with it. Twice." Now we're waiting for his surgery to finish.

The door opens and Neo waves us in. That whimsical demeanor of hers is a welcome sight in contrast to Roman's uncanny talent for evoking the murder in me. Emerald stands first, but stops when she sees the hand on Neo's shoulder. Mercury walks out as if nothing happened. The sound of hurried footsteps and Roman's voice follow soon after.

"Hey, tough guy. I know you like your new toys, but you need to give it a rest for a while. You did just lose half your legs, after all." Roman says, indicating the operation was a success.

"Huh? Then what do you call these?" Mercury casually responds to Roman's comments about his legs while pointing down at his feet. Seeing us, he turns and says, "Hey girls. Miss me?"

"Nope." Emerald says, laughing as she walks up to him. She kicks one of his new weaponized prosthetics once she's close enough. He winces in pain when she does so. It seems like she's discarded her previous disapproval of him, so she kicks him again in the other leg.

"You two are free to enjoy yourselves for now. We do have some time before we leave for Atlas. Just don't break him. We'll need him again," I say to Emerald. "And try not to annoy her too much." That was meant for Mercury. Lastly, I turn to our new associate, Roman Torchwick.

I widen my smile. "Now, Roman. What do you know of the White Fang?"

* * *

 _And now the family's back together again._

 _Just kidding, Roman is still sassy about Cinder. Who remembers his joke about divorcing her, with Emerald/Mercury as the kids?_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the detailed action in this chapter because that's the last you'll get of it. Just kidding. Again._


End file.
